Kyuubis Kit
by FlamingVixen661
Summary: Kyuubi had a Kit! Thats why he attacked the village! Find out about her life from the beginning
1. My Kit

**My Kit**

**~Kyuubis POV~  
**I sat there is utter silence, staring at the lifeless body of my mate Rya, she was dead. She had died giving birth to the little fluff ball that lay next to her trying to nurse. My mate was gone and now all I had was our newly born kit, who was now trying to play with her mother but then stopped wondering why her mother wasn't playing back with her. She looked up at me with confusion in her purple eyes.

"Its ok kit, daddy's here" I said as I nuzzled the kit with my nose gently. She fell over rolling onto her back as I nuzzled her. She was so fragile and weak I had to be extra careful with her. She yawned as I stopped and looked down at her. Rolling back over, she weakly woddled over to her mothers body and nuzzled close to her.

"Kit..." How was I going to explain that her mother, my mate, was dead. '_She's only a kit she couldn't understand_' I thought as I walked over and pick up my kit by the scruff of her neck and took her to another chamber in the den and sat her down. She was asleep as I laid down with her pulling her closer to me with my tails, "I'm here kit, daddy's here for you" I knew raising her was going to be hard on her '_but I will try my best to be a good father to her..._' I vowed as I fell asleep with my kit.

**~3 weeks later (still Kyuubis pov)~**  
It was another day and I was awoken by sharp little teeth biting at my tails and shaking them roughly. I couldn't help but chuckle and tease her with another one of my tails. Then I heard a low growl and noticed that it was coming from my little ones stomach. I smiled a wolfish grin and slightly nuzzled my kit before turning to go hunt. '_The den has many tunnels she won't get out_' I thought as I walked out of the den and ran searching for food to feed my little one.

**~Your POV~  
**"Daddy? Where you go?" You got up and started to run out the hole daddy did. Wondering around in the direction you thought your daddy went, you saw a bright light and green '_stuff_' on the ground. You never seen it before so your curiosity led you out to it. You squinted your eyes as they adjusted to the brightness around you. Once your eyes adjusted to the brightness you stood there in a state of awe and utter amazement. The bright colors all around you were amazing to your eyes. But what caught your eye was the bright yellow butterfly that tauntingly flew past you. You couldn't resist the temptation and began to chase it down wondering farther and farther away from the den.

**~About an Hour later~  
**You finally had it cornered and jumped on it only to have it fly away at the last second. "grrr I will get you!" and the chase continued.

**~At the same time (Kyuubis POV)~**  
It took longet than I expected to find a meal for me and my young kit. You were slightly worried because you never left to hunt unless she was asleep and you never took that long. You walk into the den but quickly stop.

"Kit?!" you didn't hear any breathing or little paws on the ground. '_Something's wrong_' you ran through the chambers looking for your daughter. '_She's not here!_' you sniffed around for her scent but you caught the scent of shinobi nearby. You growled viciously '_If they touched her I will kill them!_' You thought as you ran following the scent of your kit.

**~In Leaf Village (Your POV)~  
**'_Wow_' you thought as you saw all the people and all the new smells. No one really noticed you as you walked around smelling and exploring the sights. You were having so much fun and in so much excitement that you forgot about where you were or where the den was, you just continued wondering around.

**~Kyuubis POV~**  
'_She's in the village! They have my daughter!_' you thought as your rage consumed you, and you started attacking the village looking for your lost kit.

**~Your POV~  
**You heard loud noises and people screaming. This scared you as you stood in the street shaking with your ears down flat and your tail inbetween your legs. Then you saw your daddy.

"DADDY I'M SCARED!" you yelled as you ran toward your father, then a giant toad appeared and your father fought with it. There was a bright light then your father was gone.

"Daddy?! Daddy?!" you yelped when a kunai fell infront of you and you scurried into the woods and got lost.

"Daddy..where are you..." and you started to sob. You fell asleep there in the woods alone, scared, and missing your daddy.

**~FF: After Itachi and Kisames first attempt to get Naruto (still your POV)~  
**'_It's been years but I smell daddy!_' you thought to yourself as you ran in your fox form following the scent. Your heart was soaring after all these years your daddy was back! You ran through the bushes not caring about the numerous cuts you got from the thorns. You jumped out only to see 2 men infront of you, not your daddy.

"What the hell?" a tall blue man who looked sorta like a shark said. The other one just stared down at you as you looked around trying to see your father. '_Was his scent coming from one of them?_' you thought and sniffed the air again, the scent was stronger '_are they hiding daddy?!_' you ran up to the shorter one with raven hair and jumped in his cloak searching for your daddy, only to get pulled out of the cloak mid-search.

**~Itachis POV~  
**Kisame and I were walking after we tried to get the Kyuubi vessel, when out of no where this little fox appears. I watched it and it looked like it was looking for something, then next thing I know it runs up and jumps in my cloak. Irritated I pulled the kit out and held it out by the scruff of its neck and look at it.

"Kisame. Look at it closely." I tell my partner and he stares at the fox oblivious to what I see.

"What? It's just a fox?" '_You really are blind Kisame_' I think irritately to myself as I am forced to explain.

"Look at the markings on this fox. The markings are exactly like the Kyuubis." Kisame put a hand out to turn the kits face toward him only to have it snap at his fingers, I chuckled at the reaction from the fox.

"You think this little rat is the Kyuubis offspring?" asked my partner after finally putting the pieces together. I nod curtly in agreement.

"I think it smelled the Kyuubis scent on us and thats why it came" I said while looking at my partner. As soon as my head was turned to my partner the little kit bit me! Forcing me to drop it.

"We mustn't let it get away" I said running in the direction (the direction they came) of the kit.

**~Your POV~  
**These men weren't your daddy and you needed to get away. The man that was holding you turned to look at the other one. '_This is my chance_' you turned your head and snapped at the mans arm biting down, causing him to let go of you. As soon as you hit the ground you ran as fast as your paws could carry you. You ran in the direction you thought they came, you followed the scent of your father hoping to finally be with him again. The scent continued to get stronger and you were full of joy. '_Daddy I'm coming!_' you thought until you were stopped by the blue man with a large sword that you just barely missed colliding with. You skitted and turned not looking where you were going and ran straight into the arms of the man you bit earlier. '_uh-oh!_' you thought as the man held you. You were scared now '_What are they going to do? What do they want?_' you thought then the man holding you spoke.

"It's ok kit. We aren't going to hurt you." his voice was emotionless as he held onto you as you struggled.

"You want your father don't you" when he said that you stopped moving. '_Daddy!_' you looked up at him with hopeful eyes as he looked down at you.

**~Itachis POV~  
**I looked down at the kit in my arms noticing the gleam of hope in its purple eyes, '_it understood me? of course it would if it's the Kyuubi's kit_' I thought to myself as I absentmindedly started stroking the kits fur. Then turning to Kisame.

"Lets head back, Leader-sama will be surprised with our little friend here" I said while placing the kit in my cloak and started walking towards the hideout.

"I hope your right Itachi-san." Kisame mumbled, I still heard it and gave him a death glare, making hime shiver slightly. As I was walking the little kit stuck its head out of my cloak, looking around. I chuckled slightly and continued walking before starting to run.


	2. Your a Kitsune, Hmm?

**Chapter 2: Your a kitsune, hmm?**

**~Kits POV~ **

You looked around curiously as the man who was holding you started to run. You watched as everything was starting to come at you so fast that it all started to blur and mush together in a green blob. You were alil scared, you never went this fast before, your ears flattened against your head as you ducked back into the cloak of the black haired ninja that was carrying you. '_Daddy..._' you thought as his faint scent filled your nose making small tears come to your eyes. You missed him so much, soon though you were nuzzleing against the human who said he was going to take you to your daddy.

**  
****~Itachis POV~**

You smirked when you noticed the kit duck its head back into your cloak as you ran through the woods. Then the kit started nuzzleing against you, and it took you alittle by surprise, you pet the kits fur gently as you kept your emotionless mask on. Its fur was soft and silky under your fingertips. Then you started to notice something about some of the kits fur, it was matted and wet in some spots. You removed your hand from your cloak and saw blood on your finger tips. Luckily enough you both soon reached the hideout, Kisame did some hand signs and the boulder moved revealing the entrance to the Akatsuki base. You walked in and told Kisame to go tell Leader-sama that you have something that might interest him, as you started off towards the infurmery. He just gave you a questioning look as to why you weren't coming, but you just ignored him and headed to the infurmery silently. Once there you pulled the little kit from your cloak and noticed it was sleeping, then it yawned showing small white teeth as you held it up to get a good look for any cuts on its belly. You noticed a cut along its belly that looked kinda deep. You layed it down on one of the medical beds and went to the cabinets to get all the supplies that you would need for stitching up the wound. When you turned around the kit was gone?!

"Kit? Where are you?" you called around the room, slightly annoyed, it has to be in here still because you had the door shut. You looked around again and noticed the bandages and such were gone from the bed you had laid them on. You stand there and listen for any noise, you hear a slight whimper of pain, then a spool of thread(used for stitches) rolled out from under one of the beds that was stationed behind a curtain. You smirked slightly and went around the curtain and looked under the bed expecting the fox but you saw...nothing? Except for the medical supplies and a small busy tail hanging down from the bed. '_thats rather large to belong to that small kit_' you thought as you looked up on the bed only to be met with purple eyes staring right back into your red sharingan ones with you instantly holding a kunai to its throat. Then you started to examine the body more closely: Purple eyes, purple hair, a pair of orange fox ears and of course orange bushy tail, and it was a **she**!?! and **she **was **naked**?!!! Luckily though, her long hair came down, covering her small non-developed breasts and her lower virgin area.

Then, you looked closer at her body, and noticed that it was cut up and saw a gash on her stomach that was stitched up and some other wounds were bandaged up, the wounds were in the same place as the kits were.

"Kit?" you asked the girl moving the kunai away from her neck a fraction, as she looked up at you more her ears twitched in what someone would call an adoribly cute way and her tail swished some behind her.

"Um hai?" she was a mere child with such an innocent voice. You looked at her, watching her, as she started to flinch and twitch under your stare. '_She has to be the Kyuubis Kit_' you thought to yourseself as you bent down under the bed, gathering up the bandages and medical supplies from the floor, then walked behind the little girl and started to bandage the wounds that she was unable to reach, her tail gently flicking from side to side every now and then as you did so. Once you had finished you stepped out infront of the girl again,

"What's you name." you demanded her in your normal emotionless voice. She just stared down at the ground, chewing nervously on her lower lip. You sighed and tried to sound more gentle after remembering your dealing with a child,

"What's your name Kit?" She looked up from the floor and said in a shy and quiet voice,

"I don't know. Daddy always called me Kit, so is that my name?" She asked looking up at you with innocent eyes. You kept up with using the gentle voice, since it seemed to calm her enough to answer your questions,

"I guess so." was all you said as you took off your cloak and put it around the naked child. It was much too big for her small body and pooled around her legs, hanging off her arms. She looked at you and smiled eagerly with hope,

"Can I see daddy now?!" she asked in an excited tone jumping off the bed with eagerness. You watched in awe at the childs sudden change in emotion

"No, we have to go see Leader-sama" you said still keeping up a gentle voice. The child looked up at you with saddened eyes and muttered a depressing,

"Ok.." you sort of felt bad for the little kit. '_She probably hasn't seen her father in years_' you thought and looked at her with as gentle an expression you could give trying to gather further information.

"Kit, how old are you?" you asked her, she only looked to be 5 years old to you but demons age slower than humans do.

"In demon years I think I'm 15 but I'm only 5 in human years" she said the last part holding up 5 small fingers at you. You got up from where you were sitting and held out your hand to the little girl. After pulling one of the sleeves of the cloak up to reveal her tiny hands, she took your hand without question and you started leading her to Leader-samas office.


	3. Kit in the Akatsuki

**Kit in the Akatsuki**

**Leaders POV~  
**Kisame had come in and reported to you that him and Itachi didn't have the Kyuubi vessel, which slightly angered you until he said that Itachi brought something that he thought would interest me. '_mmm this should be interesting_' you thought as you sat at your desk and waited for Itachi to come and show you this "interesting" object, while doing paperwork as you waited.

**~No Ones POV~  
**Itachi was now carrying the small kitsune to Leader-samas office, because not long after he had left the infirmary the kit was continuously tripping over his akatsuki cloak. Itachi now had her in his arms so that her weight rested on his hip as she held onto his shoulders and neck to stay on. Her ears would start twitching some at the slightest of sounds as they came up to Leader-samas knocked on one of the two doors to Leaders office and waited.

"Enter" came the cold and hypnotic voice that belonged to Leader-sama. Itachi entered silently still holding the kit in his arms. Leader-sama's ringed eyes looked up at the bundle that was clinging to Itachi's side as he sat there in the shadows waiting for Itachi to explain. Itachi walked over and sat the child down onto the floor in front of Leader-sama's desk and stood off in the corner abit.

"Leader-sama, I'd like to introduce you to the Kyuubi's kit." Itachi said gesturing to the small child, the little girl started to play around with the sleeves of Itachi's Akatsuki cloak nervously as Leader-sama got up from behind his desk and walked over to her. He bent down on one knee and looked at her, noticing her ears have now gone flat against her head telling all she was scared.

"Whats your name?" Leader asked the young kit with some interest as he watched her calmly. She was nervous and scared, all she wanted to do was see her daddy, she looked over at Itachi as if asking him if she should tell the new stranger her name or not.

"It's ok." Itachi replied using the gentle tone he had used earlier when talking to her. She nodded slightly and turned around looking up at Leader-sama.

"Daddy always called me Kit." She said in a quiet voice.

"Where is your Daddy?" Leader-sama asked monotonously, his question had struck Kit as hard as a physical blow and tears started to form in her innocent eyes.

"....somewhere.....daddy....." and with that the tears escaped from her eyes and she started to sob, her tears running in small rivers down her pale cheeks as she cried. Leader-sama stared down at the child a little stunned and unsure of what to do, he had never had to deal with a crying child and this sort of stunned him. She ran over to Itachi and buried her face into his leg, letting her cries be muffled into his leg, he bent down, picking her softly up from the ground and gently started to rock her, whispering sweet words to calm her down.** (ME: Lets just say he did this kinda thing with sasuke before, k? good.)**Once the kit started to settle down she just laid there in Itachi's arms and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Her tail started to twitch now and then and Leader-sama noticed its movements under the cloak she was wearing and gently lifted it up to see her tail twitching nervously. '_well this is proof enough I guess_' he thought as he looked at the now 1/2 asleep Kit.

"Itachi, I'm going to leave her in your care, seeing as how she has bonded with you already. She will live here, and once she's older she will make a good addition to Akatsuki" and with that Leader-sama dismissed them.

**~Itachi POV~  
**You left Leader-sama's office and started walking down one of the many halls of Akatsuki HQ, towards your room. Kit was laying her head down on your shoulders silently, she stopped crying and you could tell that she was starting to fall asleep by the rate of her breathing. Fortunately, you didn't confront any of the other Akatsuki members, and soon came to the familiar black door of your room. Carefully, balancing Kit in your arms you opened the door and walked in, shutting it quietly with your foot, you made your way over to the bed and sat her down gently. Then walking over to your closet and found a small black t-shirt and walked over and removed your cloak from the kit. She was zombie-like as you dressed her in the t-shirt and then picking her up again you pulled the covers back and laid her down, gently tucking her into the bed, you looked down at her silently '_shes in my care...a child..._' you weren't entirely nervous about the situation, but she was so young, and inside that little body dwelled a large amount of chakra. Sighing you turned, grabbing something to sleep in, and headed to the small bathroom to shower. Once you stepped out and dried off you changed and headed back into your room. Kit was still sleeping soundly as you gently scooted her over and slipped under the covers as well. You laid there for awhile and then you felt a small body snuggle up against you, looking down at your side you see Kit all curled up against you. Hesitantly, you placed your arm around her, and she sleepily sighed,

"...daddy..." she mumbled quietly as a small tear escaped her sleeping features. You couldn't help it, you sorta had a small bond with the kit, and soon you were stroking her hair and ears and cooing to her that everything is ok. Once she was relaxed and no longer crying you closed your eyes and fell asleep with the kit of the nine tailed fox snuggling up against you.


	4. The Next Morning and Meeting the Others

^^^^^^^^^^^^^Next Morning^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
**[still Itachis pov]  
**

You woke up and noticed that Kit was still asleep cuddled up next to you, gently and careful not to wake her you moved off the bed and went to change. When you came out from the bathroom she was sitting up in the bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes, you noticed her small pearly white fangs as she yawned. You smirked and went over to her, she smiled up at you cutely from the bed.

"Good Morning Kit-chan" you said to her calmly, she seemed to smile wider at the nickname and crawled to the edge of the bed and got down, then looked up at you and put both her arms in the air,

"Good Morning Ita-kun!" she yelled excitedly. You let a small smile play across your lips then ruffling her hair and you walked over to your closet again, '_She needs clothes..._' you thought while pulling out a long red and black stripped t-shirt that would reach about mid-calf on her. You handed the shirt to her and turned around, once she changed she tugged on your pant leg shyly.

"Yes Kit?" you looked down at her your eyes still sharingan red, she hesitated for a minute then motioned for you to lean down to her, so you did and she whispered in your ear softly "I'm hungry" and as if on cue her stomach growled. You chuckled a bit and stood back up.

"Lets go get some breakfast, ok?" you asked, she nodded and held onto your pant leg as you both exited your room and headed towards the kitchen. You sensed everybodies chakra signatures there and wondered about Kit and everyones reaction to her. Once you entered the kitchen everyone, except Leader-sama, stared at the child who now hid behind your legs; her ears were flat against her head and her tail wrapped slightly around your leg as she peaked out from behind you. The small silence broke when a low growl came from her stomach, chuckling you sat down and she stood beside you and looked at you unsure of what to do. Something caught her eye and she stared at Konan and smiled, of course being a kit she didn't go around the table, instead she went under it and popped up beside Konan, tugging on her cloak motioned her to lean down. Konan did so and Kit whispered something in her ear, Konan smiled and replyed sweetly.

"Thank you, your very pretty too. Whats your name little one?" Konan smiled and everyone seemed to get quieter to hear the name of their little visitor. Kit hesitated when she saw all the stares she was getting.

"Don't be scared un, I'm Deidara, yeah." Deidara said trying to help, her ears perked up and she ran over and glomped him, he gave her a small hug but she broke the hug and jumped onto his lap.

"Ita-kun says my name's Kit, 'cuz thats what Daddy always called me!" she said looking at the food on the table, there was a bright red apple in a bowl that caught her attention; she reached for it but her arms were too short and Deidara, seeing this, reached over her and handed the apple to her. She grinned a thank you and started munching on the fruit.

**~Kits POV~  
**As you munched on your breakfast, Leader-sama decided to fill in the rest of the Akatsuki, telling them you were Kyuubis' kit and how you were going to live with them, ect. Sometime during Leader-samas talk you got off of Deidaras lap and started walking around the table, stopping at each member and looking at them curiously. When you reached Itachi again you climbed up on his lap and grabbed some toast off a plate that you could reach! and started eating it. After Leader-sama finished everyone nodded and continued eating, then Itachi spoke.

"I'm going to take her to a village and get her clothes and such." Leader nodded his approval and you were sorta embarassed and whispered to Itachi shyly,

"Can the pretty lady come too?..." He looked up and over to Konan

"Konan, can you come to the village as well? She wants you to come along." Konan looked at Leader-sama who nodded and she agreed.


	5. SHOPPING!

**~Outside a Village~**

**  
**Konan and Itachi performed a transformation jutsu, changing their appearances and hiding Kits' ears and tail. You slightly clung onto both of their hands as they walked through the town because you were slightly scared and weren't used to being around alot of people. Soon they led you into a small store and your eyes slightly widened at all the stuff that lined the shelves and walls. You've never seen a store before and it was amazing to you they attempted to lead you around the store, but something would catch your eye and you would drag them over to it in awe. Finally, Itachi pulled you over to where the clothes were and you just looked up at him not sure of what you should do because you've never done this before.

He nodded his head to the clothes but you just blinked and stared back up at him. Konan was slightly amused by your confusion, smiling at you she started pulling clothes your size down for you.

"Come on Kit" she said as she tugged you along as she lead you to one of the changing rooms with the clothes that she had picked out for you. She handed you a small dress as she opened the door and told you to change then come out and show her. You nodded and went in as instructed. Konan waited and waited and waited some more not once hearing a peep from you.

"Kit? Are you ok in there?"

All she heard was a mumbled 'I'm stuck'. Slightly confused about how you were stuck she poked her head into the changing room.

"what do you mean your..."

What she saw made her laugh, there you were with your dress on all wrong; your head was stuck in one of the arm holes and your hand in the neck, waving around frantically as you tried wiggling out of the dress.

"Kit, let me help you." She smiled and took the dress off of you, then put it on the right way, bringing the light orange material down to your knees. Smiling she turned you toward the mirror and you saw your reflection. You were more interested in the glass then the clothing as you sniffed at the mirror and cautiously poked it watching the 'other' you poke too. She smiled at your actions watching as you would poke, sniff and search around the glass, at one time you tried to play with it and ended up head-butting your head against the glass. Then she helped you out of the orange dress and into the other clothes that she had picked out for you, which she liked doing, giving her a small sense of motherhood.

**~Elsewhere in the store~**

**  
**Itachi was walking around grabbing some toys and things to keep you occupied during the day, along with some training clothes for you for when he started to train you. Looking around he picked up shuriken and kunais but his eyes shifted when he walked by a misplaced stuffed animal, it was an orange fox, he picked it up and looked at it, '_She might like this._' He thought to himself as he picked it up and paid for everything.


	6. Counting Spree

**~BACK AT BASE~  
**  
You all reached back to Akatsuki HQ in no time after shopping. Itachi and Konan sat down the bags and you dove inside them pulling out a cute, BIG, stuffed fox, you loved it cuz it reminded you of your daddy except for it only had one tail. You sat there glomping the fox in your own little world you didn't notice Itachi getting glares from Kakuzu who was muttering something about how toys are a waste of money and kids are too damn expensive. You walkied into the living room tugging your 'daddy' behind you, yourt tail swishing happily. You spotted Deidara sitting on the couch playing with some clay, you ran over to show your 'daddy'

"DeiDei-chaaaan! looky look!" you shouted glomping the fox as you stood infront of him. He smiled at you.

"Wow, Kit-chan un. What did you name it?" you smiled and yelled

"It looks like daddy so im naming him Daddy!" then you sat him next to Deidara on the couch and whispered to him

"DeiDei-chan, can you give daddy more tails?" you asked shyly. Deidara looked at you curiously

"How many Kit-chan?" he asked even though he was thinking _'O no un. I cant sew...Sasori-no-Danna! He'll help...wont he un?' _You stared in space thinking for awhile...and awhile...and awhile...before Deidara finally asked

"Kit-chan, do you know how to count un?" you smiled and yelled

"I can count to 5 DeiDei-chan!" he smiled at you and held up his hands counting to 10.

"You try now un" he said but you just started at his palms, before poking one of the mouths with your small finger, its tongue came out and licked your finger and you giggled. Deidara smiled, glad that you didn't scream or yell about them before he asked you agian.

"Ok DeiDei-chan" you started to count, once you got past 5 though it got out of order.

"5, 9, 7, 3, 6 10!" you looked up at him

"Is that good DeiDei-chan?" you asked he looked at you and smiled

"well un you got 2 numbers right yeah" you smiled and tried again after asking Deidara to repeat them for you as he counted on your fingers this time. You stood memorizing and repeaatinf the numbers, then ended up going on a lil...COUNTING SPREE!! but only up to 10. You counted the membersyou saw, chairs, the people on the TV, anything you saw you counted Pein walked in and you ran up to him and started counting his pierceings!

"What are you doing Little one?" he asked gently, remembering the first time he talked to you.

"DeiDei-chan taught me how to count to 10! So im counting!" you yelled excitedly

"O! O! Do you wanna see Daddy?!" you yelled tugging on his cloak, giving him the famous puppy dog eyes. He looked at you curiously and nodded. You grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch, letting go of his hand you pick,ed up your 'daddy' and held it out to him

"It just needs more tails! then it will be like daddy!" you joyously exclaimed hugging the fox close. He watched closely, you claiming your daddy had more tails than one pretty much proved hands down to him that your father was inf fact Kyuubi.

"Kit." you turned around and saw a very bored looking Itachi, he motioned you to follow him and you did happilly, grabbing his hand as you tugged daddy behind you. Many of the members watched surprized by his actions, the cold blooded killer holding hands with a small child? Still shy of the other members you held tighly onto his hand as you walked with him.

**~ITACHI POV~  
**While Kit was on her counting spree you stood in the corner ot the room watching her. It was kinda cute, you thought watching her run up the Leader. _'O no.'_You thought as you watched her, ready to grab her before Leader got angry. He was gentle with her as she showed him her stuffed fox. You bought her that when you saw how she looked at it with saddened yet happy eyes. Looking at her though you noticed that she was still in your long shirt and she was dirty. _'She needs a bath. This is going to be interesting' _you thought. Pushing off the wall you walked over to the hallway.

"Kit." you called, she looked at you then ran up tugging her fox behind her and grabing your hand, holding it tightly as the other members stared at you and her.


	7. Bath Time!

When you reached your room Kit snooped around it now that she was awake while you went to the adjoining bathroom and ran a bath for her. When you came back out you were shocked, everything was a mess! _'In that little bit of time she did this!'_you thought looking at all the clothes, kunai, scrolls, and books all over the floor.

"Kit." her head popped out of your closet with a pair of boxers on her head.

"its time for a bath." at the word bath she bolted out of the room. You ran out after her, just when you were about to catch her there was a puff of smoke and there ran a small kit out of her clothes. _'well that explains why she was naked the first time i saw her'_ you thought chasing after her.

**~Your POV~**** (later)  
**You finally lost him, you were hiding under the couch, your fox ears twitching nervously. Next thing you know your tail is stepped on, you yipped and bolted out of the couch, changing back to your human form (Me: you do that when your hurt) You sat there holding your sore tail with watery eyes. Everyone who was in the living room at the time looked at your small naked body in shock. (Me: they didn't know you could change into a fox). Soon though you felt a cloth being wrapped around you, you didn't even have to turn around to know it was Itachi, you could tell from his scent. You squirmed against his hold as he lifted you up over his shoulder. The other members looked at the scene in confusion, he stared at them blankley

"Bath Time." you squirmed more and they got the picture. He turned and started to walk back to the room, you started whimpering and making lil kit noises while you squirmed, his grip never changed. He reached his room and locked the door before heading into the bathroom, he shut the door and sat you down. You ran around trying to find a way out making sure to avoid the water filled bath that awaited for sighed as he backed you into a corner and caught you.

"Nnnnoo!" you squirmed more as he brought you to the tub you crawled up his arms trying to avoid the water until he finally got you in. You thrashed around in the water splashing him until he had to turn and get soap. You jumped out of the water sliding with each step

"I don't wanna bath ita-kun!" you yelled running to the door, you opened it and bolted into the bedroom. Sighing he walked our, grabbing some shorts and went in to change (Me: now he had only shorts on. No shirt XP).

**~Itachi POV~  
**_'This is a lot harder than i thought' _you changed and walked out to the bedroom.

"Kit you need a bath." you looked around for her onlyto see her wet tail sticking out from under the bed, twitching nervously. You reached under the bed together and she bit you!

"Ouch!" you pulled your hand away to see it bleeding slightly _'sharp teeth' _you wiped the blood on your pants and waited, thinking of a plan to get her out. A knock distracted your thoughts, you unlocked and opened the door to see Deidara there, you stared at him waiting for an explanation as to why he's here. He gave you a once over chuckling at you because your soaking wet.

"Hows the bath coming itachi, un?" you just stared at him, not noticing the kit inching toward the door.

"Its fine." your reply was monotonous, then she made her move and ran out the door and away.

"Really now, hm?" you both turned and ran after the kit, you both chased her around the living room, halls, kitchen, then back to the living room, finally though you were both out of breathe and fell to the ground panting, she peaked her head out from behind the couch at you and giggled. Her giggled though stopped when someone put a towel around her, she looked up to see, the red haired puppet master, Sasori. She watched him curiously her ears twitching,

"Who are you?" she asked him and actually gotten a reply

"Sasori"

**~Sasori POV~  
**I sat there watching Deidara and Itachi chase after the little kitsune, putting down my book I found a new source of entertainment, them. I watched as they both fell to the floor panting and she just giggled at them, I got up and placed a towel around her small body. She looked up at you, curiously shining brightly in her eyes, her soft ears twitching.

"Who are you?" her voice showing her curiosity as well,

"Sasori." you answered. picking her up you sat her down on your lap. She sat there curiously, you picked up your book and continued to read some more.

"Danna un, she needs to take a bath yeah"you boredly looked up from yo9ur book and stared, she huddled against you, hiding behind your book at the mention of a bath. You knew this was going to be trouble. Using chakra strings you stood her up on the floor, you got up as well and headed with her toward the bathroom in your room. She didn't know she was getting a bath in there so she didn't struggle. It was a good thing you were waterproof! You got to your room and Itachi and Deidara followed,

"Deidara. Water." you said as he ran in and ran bath water, she was looking at your puppets, cuz you allowed her free movement but your strings were still attached to her, you watched her making sure she didn't touch anything.

"Ok un!" Deidara called from the bathroom, you nudged her toward the bathroom trying to refrain from using your chakra strings too much on such a small child. She walked in then tried to run right back out, you used your strings, shaking your head no at her. She whimpered and struggled, Itachi picked her up and sat her in the water, sitting on the edge as he washed her ears, hair, and tail, then the rest of her, she whimpered and her ears went down. After rinsing her off itachi picked her up and started drying her off. Then wrapping her in a towel and holding her you released your chakra strings.

**~Itachi POV~  
**_'Shes finally clean.' _now she was making lil noises and pouting as you held onto her. You nodded a thank you to Sasori and headed back to your foom. She started to get sleepy from all the running and struggling she did from the bath. You smiled and sat her on the bed after putting her in anotherlong shirt you placed her under the covers with her fox. After cleaning your room you took a shower and went to bed as well.


	8. Another Kit!

**~Next Day (Kits POV)~**

You were sitting in Itachis lap with your 'daddy' as all the other members sat listening to Leader as he assigned a few missions. You walked over to Leader-sama shyly and tugged on his cloak.

"Whats a mission?" he looked down at you and ruffled your hair.

"Nothing to worry about little one." it still astonished the members at how gentle he was with you. You looked down shyly and nodded before quickly scurrying back to Itachi.

"Deidara, you will be going to Snowfox Village and stealing The Scroll of Ages. After that destroy it." (Me: yea i suck with names so sue me!!) Deidara nodded and then headed to his room to back his weapons.

**~Little Later~  
**You hugged Deidaras leg as he began to leave.

"Will DeiDei-chan come back!?!" you begged, cuz you concidered him family and didn't want to be alone again.

"I'll be back tonight Kit-chan." he reassured you, patting your head. You sadly nodded and ran over to Itachi and cried some. Deidara then left.

**~Snowfox Village (?? POV)~  
**You were running from some angery shop owners who were yelling at you.

"Get back here you little theif!" you scrimbled down alleys until the men behind you were blown up. Your ears twitched slightly, going down, your tail bushed out fully showing the fear you hid fully. You hid behind a dumpster and waited, as you waited you saw a man with blond hair in a red and blcak cloak walke by. You followed him, looking around as you did, the town was slaughtered. You followed him, no longer in fear though, he killed the people who would beat you when you were caught stealing food just trying to survive. He walked onto a clay bird and began to take off. _'wait' _you thought running after him, he reminded you of your daddy before he died. You ran on all fours and jumped onto his back clinging onto the soft cloak.

**~Back At Base (Deidara POV)~  
**You returned from your mission and walked into the livingroom

"Deidara-senpai!Your Back!" you heard Tobi shout as he entered the room, you rolled your eye and turned to go report to Leader-sama.

"Senpai? Whats that on your back?" you turned to look over your shoulder but saw nothing. (Me: he cant see the kit on his back!!) Then next thing you know there's a blue blur running past you and out of the livingroom.

"Hey un! Stop it!" you called as you and Tobi ran after the mystery blur.

**~?? POV~  
**You were running everywhere! Your fox nose picking up all the different smells from this place. You'd run into a room, run around for a bit and then out again and to the next were exploring around and you showed fear when you saw a bunch of men chasing you. You ran into a room with a guy who had black hair and red eyes. You looked at him, he was staring back. Then you ran out of the room.

**~Itachi POV~  
**_'Another Kit?' _you thought looking down as Kit snuggled with her daddy. _'we might need her'_ you thought gently shaking her

"Wake up Kit" she stirred opening her eyes sleepily.

"Daddy i dont wanna get up..." she mumbled burrowing deeper into the blankets. You chuckled, picking her up and headed down the hallway. She snuggled agaisnt you and continued to sleep agaisnt you.

**~Deidara POV~  
**You were running after this mystery blur. _'Man this things fast, un!'_ you thought. By now all the Akatsuki members were chasing the blur with you and Tobi. Then you all lost sight of it

"Where'd it go, un!" you shouted

"Here Mr. Blue Blur! We wont hurt you! Be a good boy like Tobi!" you sweat dropped as Tobi shouted around for the blur. After awhile you all returned to your rooms. You walked in your room and there was a lil Kitsune sitting there on your bed, her ears twitching and her tail swishing happily.

"Who are you un?" you asked calmly, she looked about Kits age so you treated her like Kit.

**~??/Ayase POV~**

"Who are you un?" he asked you. You showed alil fear to him because one he destroyed your home and two he smelled like blood...human blood. You covered your left arm hiding the cuts from him. "M-my name is A-Ayase..." you stuttered quietly. He just stared at you, you felt uncomfortable from him staring and walked over to a corner in the room. Corners always made you feel safer. "...gomen..." you said looking down at the dark carpeted floor.

**~Deidara Pov~**

As she sat down in the corner you noticed ehr small body shaking and her ears flat against her blue hair. You walked over and sat infront of her, she didn't look up at you but kept her gaze directed to the ground. You deceded to talke in her appearance, she was young, about 5 in human years, underwieght and had alot of cuts and bruises on her. _'Shes in bad shape un...' _you gently held out your hand to her. "Lets get you cleaned up Ayase-chan un" you said smiling warmly at her. She looked at you hand timidly and hesitated. "its ok un. I wont hurt you, yeah" you cooed softly.

**~Ayase Pov~**

He was nice. Slowly you reached out your hand, gently grabbing onto just the tips of his gently pulled you up and lead you into a room with white square thingys on the floor. He let go of your hand and grabbed a white cloth from the wall. He then started to clean you up alittle until this guy with a swirly mask on walked in. You hid under the blondes robe so fast, the other man scared you, you clung to the mans leg tightly, burying your face into it. You could hear the other man talk "Deidara-senpai! I cant find the blue blur! Tobi's Not A Good Boy!" he whined.

**~Deidara Pov~  
**  
"Tobi un! Go Away!" you growled at him "why senpai?" you opened up your cloak to show him the little scared kitsune/mystery blur, Ayase. He looked down and cocked his to the side then cheered "Senpai! You found it!" You nodded then growled at him "Now go away un. I'll take her to Leader-sama. Plus your scaring her, yeah." You said as you stared at him with a small glare "OK Senpai!" Tobi shouted as he skipped off and out of the room. You turned down to Ayase who still clung tightly onto your leg, you started to stroke her hair and cooed to her "its ok now un. Hes gone now." You mumbled as your hand rubbed her head gently and comfortingly. She still refused to let go of you, you sighed and scratched behind her ears gently, she let out a small mewl of appreciation and you smiled at her "its ok now Ayase, un. I promise." you cooed to her, she slowly loosened her grip on your pants leg making you smile at her. "Arigato un" you told her as you bent down to her again, wipping the mud, dirt and blood that covered her face as best as you could for now, making her look alot better than what she did but you frowned _'she'll need a real bath to get clean un' _you thought silently. You picked her up gently in your arms and she clung onto you for dear life, you chuckled softly "its ok little one, we're just going to see Leader-sama" you cooed to her stroking her hair and back gently as you walked out of your room and started down the hall to see leader-sama.


	9. The Kits First Encounter

**Ayase Pov~ **

You were clinging onto the blonde man as he walked past lots off different men, you would just hide you face in your cloak as he kept walking down the dark hallways. He didn't stop walking until he got up to 2 huge steel doors, you looked at them before burrying your face deeper into his cloak, he just scratched your ears and you calmed down abit. Your ears started to twitch thought when you heard running and someone shout.

"DeiDei-chaaan!! Your back!!" you kept your face hidden from this new person, scared.

**Kit Pov~ (while Itachi was still carrying you) **

Itachi kept carrying you silently through the halls fo the base trying to get you awake, your sensitive ears heard the comotion and you started to wake up slowly.

"Tobi will find it!!" you heard the hyper member shout as he ran around searching, you burried your head into Itachis shoulder as you tried to block it out and go back to sleep.

"Kit, you have to wake up" you heard Itachi whisper into your ear, you yawned cutely and started to wipe the sleep away from your eyes.

"But why Itaaaa*yawn*-kun?" you asked him with a small whine

"Deidaras Back" he said and you were now wide awake and squirming to get down and go find Deidara, but Itachi held onto you tightly.

"No Kit, not without shoes." He said you pouted up at him as he carried you towards where you guessed Deidara was.

**Itachi Pov~**

You chuckled as Kit said your name, dragging out the 'a' as she yawned cutely, showing some fang unconsiously. When she asked why you had wanted her to wake up you kept things simple and told her that Deidara was back, her head had shot up and she started to try and get down from your embrace. You told her no not without shoes on and started to walk toward Leader-samas office, once you turned the corner to Leader-samas office you saw Deidara getting ready to walk in.

"DeiDei-chaaan!! Your back!!" Kit yelled as she wiggled out of your arms as ran up to Deidara,

"Kit" you called to he but she ignored you and hugged Deidara around his left leg happily.

**Kit Pov~**

You hugged onto Deidaras leg, you missed him, you then felt something soft and furry tickle your nose. You looked up and saw a blue tail with a white tip swishing nervously infront of you, then you felt yourself being picked up but you continued to stare at the tail. You continued to stare at it, everynow and then you would look at yours and then back to the other tail, you then looked up and saw a girl your age in Deidaras arms. She had blue hair and her ears were tipped with white just like her tail, you couldn't see her eyes becausse her head was burried into Deidaras cloak.

"Hello?"

**Deidara Pov~**

You watched as Kit tried to talk to Ayase, who had her face burried tightly into your cloak.

"It's ok un, Kit-chan's very friendly" you told the blue fox kit inyour arms, she looked up at you with beautiful blue eyes that shined with innocence.

"Its ok un" you reassured her again

**Ayase Pov~**

You looked up at him, and he smiled down at you, you looked at the other Kit and shyly stuttered to her.

"H-hi...My name is A-Ayase.." you looked at her and she was smiling happily looking back at you, you dont know why but you smiled at her too. Then the steel doors that you have been infornt of slammed open and you jumped in fear and hid inside Deidaras cloak.

**Leader Pov~**

"Deidara. Report." you said as you looked at him, then you noticed a bulge in Deidaras cloak, you were about to ask about it but Kit was trying to get down to his cloak and talk to it. You cocked a pierced eyebrow at her before asking her

"Kit, what are you doing?" she looked up at you and smiled happily

"Aya-chan's scared to come out" you looked up at Deidara, silently asking for an explanation, he nodded and opened up his cloak and picked up a little ice kitsune that looked about 5 years old

"She followed me here by hanging onto my cloak Leader-sama, un." You looked from Deidara down to the kitsune, she hasn't said a word, you took notice to her chakra levels, they were very decent for a child her age.

"Deidara she's your responsibility, like Kit is to Itachi." you said to him then turned around and went back into your office/room.

**Deidara Pov~**

You nodded to Leader-sama as he walked back into his room

"Yay! Aya-chan stays!" Kit yelled happily, you smiled down at Ayase to see her face burried into your cloak again. '_She needs a bath, food and medical care_'you thought as you looked down at her frail body.

"Goodnight Kit-chan" you said as you wished her goodnight and turned around and started walking down the hallway towards your room.

**Itachi Pov~**

"Night DeiDei-chan! Night Aya-chan!" Kit shouted after Deidara, you turned around as well and started walking back to your room with Kit but kept trying to go back and see the new Kit.

"You will see her tomorrow Kit." you told her as you entered your room

"Ok Ita-kun!!" she then jumped up onto the bed once you sat her down.

"Go to sleep now Kit." you told her after you finally got her to lay down.


	10. Midnight DinDin

**Deidara Pov~**

You entered your room quietly and sat Ayase down on your bed, after you sat her down you went into the small ajoining bathroom and ran a bath for her. While you were in there you decided to take off your cloak and shirt because you remembered what it was like when you guys had to give Kit a bath. Once the tub was filled you walked back out to the bedroom and found Ayase sitting down in the corner of the room again. You walked infront of her and knelt down to her, picking her up gently you started walking back to the bathroom, she looked up at you shyly, you smiled warmly at her as you reached the bathroom and shut the door.

**Ayase Pov~**

He carried you to the white room you were in earlier, you looked around and knew what he wanted you to do. '_A..bath?_' you thought. You took your clothes off showing alot of cuts and bruises on your arms, legs, chest and back. You tried to get into the tub but had alittle trouble, but you got into it easily with the help of Deidara, but once you got into the water you turned it into ice cold water instead of warm. You never really liked warm things, especially water because you were so used to the cold water in the rivers, the only things you liked warm were your food and body heat from someone while you slept. You thought it was funny when Deidara put his hand into the water and the tongues on his palms came out as tongue-sickles!! You giggled and then looked at him smiling sweetly up at him.

**Deidara Pov~ **

You heard her giggle and you looked up at her, she was laughing, you smiled at her as she giggled at your tongue. But man that water was FREEZING!!!

"You did that un?" you asked her smiling, she nodded shyly as she kept giggling "OK, un" you said as you took shampoo and washed her ears, hair and tail first, then getting all the suds out of them your gently washed the rest of her, beign careful not to hurt her. Once you finished bathing her you picked her up and dried her off gently in a big blue towel. '_Atleast she likes baths un_' you thought smiling as you sat her down on the sink to get a good look at her cuts, she squirmed alittle as you looked at her cuts '_What did they do to you un?_' you took out some paroxide and bandages and cleaned her cuts up. She whimpered slightly as the paroxide stung her but you cooed to her telling her it was alright, you finished wrapping her up in bandages and placed her on the ground, her tail came up and curled around her tightly as you walked to the closet and pulled out one of your shirts for her to wear. You pulled you dark blue shirt that had bang written on it in bang written on it on over her head and she looked so KAWAII, even if it was big on her it just added to her cuteness!!

"You feel better un?" you asked her, she smiled up at you and you smiled back,

"Lets go get you some food, un" you said as you picked her up and started out of your room towards the kitchen, she would cling tightly to you as you would pass some of the other members.

"Its ok Ayase, they wont jurt you, un." you reassured her by stroking her hair gently as you walked into the kitchen, you sat her down in one of the chairs as you turned and started to rummage throught the cabinets, coming out with some ramen.

**Ayase Pov~**

You sat on the chair watching as Deidara made you something to eat, you crawled down from the chair and walked over to him, and started tugging on his pants,

"..Nii-can...w-what are y-you making?" you asked him as you stood on your tippy toes trying to see what was on the big metal thingy, but you were still to small, then another little kitsune came running into the room and hugged you, you looked at her and she was smiling up at you.

**Kit Pov~**

You snuck out of Itachis room because you wanted to see Ayase, you didn't want to wait until morning. You followed your nose after you picked up Deidaras' and hers' scent and found them in the kitchen, you ran up to her happily and hugged her tight

"Aya-chan will be my friend, neh?" you asked her with big hopeful eyes.

**Deidara Pov~**

You were about to answer Ayases' question when Kit came running in and hugged her asking to be friends.

"I'm making ramen Ayase. Does Itachi know your out of bed un?" you asked her, she turned and looked down sheepishly at the ground.

**Ayase Pov~**

You were happy that you made a friend, your first friend.

"S-sure." you said as you smiled alittle

"Nii-chan?...thank you..." you said to him, then you hugged his leg tightly and warmly. Then that man with the red eyes walked back in and you slowly hid behing Deidaras leg.

"Kit. Go back to bed." he siad and Kit ran for it,

"Not again un" your nii-chan said sighing

**Deidara Pov~**

Kit bolted our of the kitchen and Itachi ran after her. You sighed and turned to finish cooking the noodles for you and Ayase, once they were done you placed the noodles in 2 bowls and sat them on the table with Ayase still attached to your leg. You then picked her up and sat her in your lap as you sat down in a chair, than handed her some chopsticks. She took them and after awhile she got the hang of using them and started to eat her noodles, you watched her for abit and her tail swished happily back and forth as she ate. '_So un, to her I'm nii-chan.._' I chuckled softly at that thought and smiled at her

"Once we eat it's time for bed Ayase." I told her as I started to eat my noodles as well.

**Ayase Pov~**

You looked up at your nii-chan and nodded

"O-ok..." you said, you were still having a hard time with these sticks but you were getting better. You liked the food that your nii-chan made you and you ate it all up and yawned alil. You curled up in a ball and closed your eyes slipping soundly in a world of darkness called sleep.

**Deidara Pov~**

You both finished eating and she curled up into your lap falling asleep almost instantly, you smiled at her she had a LONG day. You picked her up gently and walked back to your room, as you were walking she snuggled up against you making you smile at her warmly and sincerely. You got back to your room and shut the door quietly as you walked over to your bed, pulling back the black sheets you placed Ayase down on the bed then covered her up. You changed into some pajamas and went to bed as well, she snuggled up close against you and you smiled at her.

"Goodnight Ayase un." you whispered to her as you went to bed.

**Itachi Pov~ (Meanwhile)**

You had to chase Kit down after she had ran out of the kitchen, you finally caught her and now she was against your chest sleeping once again. You sighed, you should start her training soon, you looked down at her watching he as she slept for abit as you walked back to your room. You placed Kit in bed once again as you got in with her, you pulled her close to you and made sure that she stayed in bed this time.


	11. Shopping AGAIN!

**Shopping...Again**

The next morning both of the kits were sitting at the table, Ayase in Deidaras lap and Kit in Itachis. Ayase ate her food shyly as she watched the other members, remembering their names and faces as she did, Kit was happily eating on Itachis lap, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Deidara. You need to get the kit some proper clothing, I wont have a child running around here showing herself to everyone." Leader-sama said as he drank some coffee. Deidara nodded and looked down at Ayase, she had her ears cocked to the side listening to them as she ate some ramen, she was only dressed in his blue t-shirt that had a bright yellow explosion on it with the word bang in bold letters, once they were finished, Deidara took Ayase out of the base and onto his giant clay bird. She was scared at first but once they got on she sat in his lap and held onto him tightly as they flew to a village east of the base. (Itachi and Kit went to the west when they shopped)

**~Ayase Pov~ **

You clung onto your nii-chan tightly as you both walked through the village, alot of the villagers looked at you. Your fox ears fell some and you climbed up into your nii-chans jacket, to hide from the stares, curling your tail around him so you wouldn't fall. He held onto you and cooed gently,

"its ok Ayase, un" he looked down at her and sighed as you refused to come out, so he undid his jacked alittle letting you poke your head out of the top. He walked into a small clothing store and started to look around, unlike itachi he had an actual clue on what to do. He sat you down and started to pull out some shirts, pants, and dresses out for you as you sat there and watched him. Later, he took your hand gently and led you to one of the dressing rooms and handed you one of the shirts, pants and dresses for you to try on and make sure that they fit you. You looked at the clothes and then at the door of the changing room and pulled your ears back.

"Alright un." Nii-chan said smiling at you, he took your hand and led you inside the changing room, he shut the door and sat down with his back facing you, you quickly changed into the clothes and they fit you nicely except for your tail, you whimpered slightly because the pants hurt your tail.

"N-nii-chan...they hurt" you said as you poked his shoulder, he turned around and looked at you

"why un?" he asked you confused "are they too tight?" you shook your head no and turned around showing him your tail, he looked at your tail then nodded, taking out kunai he cut a hole in the pants just big enough for your tail to fit through, releaving you of the pain.

"Is that better un?" he asked you, you nodded as your tail swished testingly back and forth. He smiled at you and pulled off the tags, you both stepped out of the changing room and your Nii-chan went up to the counter with the clothes to pay. The cashier looked at you both and smiled,

"Awww having a mother daughter day?" the clerk asked as she rung up the clothes, you looked up at Nii-chan confused, nii-chan was nii-chan? wasn't he?

"I'm a MAN un!!" nii-chan shouted annoyed, looking at the woman who stood apologizing to nii-chan. He turned around with the bags and walked out of the store holding onto your hand. You looked around the village and saw a candy store, you stopped and pulled your nii-chan into the store quickly. Chocoalate was your friend!!!!

**~Deidara Pov~**

You watched as Ayase ran around the candy store happily '_she has a sweet tooth un_' you chuckled as you watched her spin around on the floor as she ran making it turn into ice! The other customers in the store started to trip and fall from the ice but Ayase just slide along like nothing was wrong. You slid over to her and smiled at her then pointed to the floor, she looked down then back up at you putting her hand to her lips she looked up at you with adorible blue eyes,

"I didn't do it nii-chan" she said in such a cute and innocent voice, you smiled at her and bought her some chocolate bars, which she kept trying to steal from the store but you kept catching her. Finally, apologizing to the store owner you paid for the chocolate after making sure Ayase didn't steal anymore you walked out with her and she pulled a Milkyway from her hair, '_when did she steal that?!_' you thought to yourself as you led her out of the village onto the bird, '_Leader-sama will probably find her skills at stealing very useful.._' you thought to yourself as you flew off towards the base, with Ayase sitting in your lap eating her stolen candybar happily.


	12. Training

**Training**

Deidara and Ayase landed back right outside the base, sitting some bags down Deidara did a few hand seals and the boulder hiding the entance to the base was lifted. Deidara led little Ayase inside and into the livingroom where both were attacked by an energetic Kit.

"DeiDei-chan!! Aya-chan!!!" she shouted happily as she glomped the little ice fox, who stood shyly as she was glomped. Kit pulled Ayase down on the floor with her and started to wrestle with her like all little kits do with their brothers and sisters their age. Itachi sat on the couch looking relieved that the other kitsune was back from shopping. Deidara took one look at him and saw why he was relieved, his long black hair was not in its simple black tie, instead it was pulled up in 2 lop-sided pigtails, tied with bright blue and purple ribbons. Deidara tried to contain his laughter but failed miserably, earning him that famous Uchiha glare.

**~Itachi~ (15 minutes before Ayase and Deidara got home)**

"Ita-kun" you heard your name being called by Kit as she walked out from the kitchen into the livingroom, she still had her daddy tugging along behind her,

"Hai Kit?" you asked as she walked up to you and sat in your lap, she has taken a liking in sitting in your lap, you stroked her ears and hair gently as you always did and listened to what she had to ask you, she played with her tail shyly almost afraid to ask you something, making you lift an eyebrow at her.

"Kit" you said her name again making her look up at you, she nodded and stopped her twitching

"Um...ita-kun...can i...play with your hair?" she asked looking up at you with big purple eyes. You stared at them trying to say no to her but those eyes, it was worse than the sharingan! You couldn't say no and just sighed and nodded, she jumpped up happily and sat her daddy down in your lap before running to your room and then returning with a brush and some ribbons then climbing up behind you to rest her small legs on your shoulders and her butt on the back of the couch. She carefully and tentatively pulled out the black tie that held your hair back and sat it down, then she ran her hand through your hair and made a little noise in awe.

"Ita-kun, your hair is so soft..." she said, you smiled a very small smile when she said that, she

then took the brush and started to brush your hair. She took it in her hands and separated it into 2 parts and started to mess with the one part as she laid the other over your shoulder. She pulled it back and tied a ribbon around it, then switched to the other part of hair that she abandoned earlier, taking it into her small hands and placing a ribbon into it as well, you noticed though that the pig tails that she had given you were lop-sided, one was extremely high up while the other was down low. She then continued to play with your hair until Deidara and the ice kitsune walked in and she jumped onto both of them, then started to wrestle the other kit, they both made small kit noises and were biting the at eachothers ears and tails.

"Itachi. Deidara." Leader-sama called from the doorway as he was looking down at the kits who wrestled on the floor, you took out the ribbons in your hair and tied your hair back again in its usual low ponytail as you both walked towards him.

"Hai leader-sama" Deidara asked while you stayed silent as usual.

"You both are to start their training, today, their training clothes are in your rooms." he said as his eyes watched the kits, you both nodded looking at them as well.

**~Kit Pov~**

You were having fun playing with Ayase, you rolled around, bitting and nipping at eachother playfully, you bit down on Ayases ear and she yiped and bolted into the corner of the room. You looked at her and cocked your head at her and walked over to the corner she occupied.

"Gomen-nasai Aya-chan!" you said as you gently licked her ear in apology, she looked up at you with tear filled eyes and nodded, you both then changed into your fox forms and played again, running around, playing tag and wrestling. Sometime during your play you each felt 2 hands wrap around your bellies and pick you both up, still in fox form, you looked up and saw that it was itachi holding you and Deidara holding Ayase. Deidara took Ayase and walked away towards his room and you both whined and whimpered in protest, making Itachi chuckle some.

"Its time for training Kit" itachi said as he carried you to his room and sat you down on the bed, you changed back as he went to his closet and pulled out a small black and red training outfit with the Akatsuki symbol on the back of it. He handed it to you and turned around gathering some things he would need for your training, you got most of the clothes on right except for the fishnet shirt, you were confused on that becasue of all the small holes, you walked up to him and pulled on his cloak. He looked down at you as you held up the shirt to him, he bent down to your hieght and pulled it over your head and arms for you.

"Arigato Ita-kun" you said as you held onto his hand as you both walked outside to a clearing in the woods where you saw Deidara and Ayase, who was wearing an outfit similar to yours, you smiled and waved at them happily, Ayase returned your wave with a shy one of her own before she wrapped her tail around her again shyly. Once you got there Itachi and Deidara explained to you what you were doing.

"Ok un! Welcome Kits to your first day of training yeah!" Deidara shouted in all his bubbley self as Itachi just nodded before he spoke

"First it will be taijutsu" itachi mumbled as he demonstrated with deidara some easy attack and defense moves. You both watched closelly and then nodded and got into a stance, with their help of course.

"Go" was all that was said as you and Ayase attacked eachother, the guys would help by telling you both things to make your attacks and blocks better. As you both fought Ayase would run away and hide in bushes as you would come after her, you both continued this dance for awhile until Itachi and Deidara said enough and told you both to take a small break. You laid down in the grass and looked up at the sky panting some. After your break was over you both sat up and listened to itachi as he taught you both how to blow fireballs! You both got it on the first try too, because both of you have amazing control over your chakra for your age. Your fireball came out the ususal red/oragne color while Ayases fireball came out blue/white, because she was a snow fox. Even though they weren't as big as Itachis becasue, your only 5 years old!! You both continued to practice as Itachi would tell you guys what you were doing wrong and ways to make it so you didn't use as much chakra, well while you were both practicing you didn't notice that Kisame had walked over to where you guys were practicing and you both blew a large fireball at him and he yelled and started rolling on the ground.

"OW OW OW!! That burns!" he shouted after you both stopped and looked at him.

"Fishy-chan? Are you alright?" you both asked while poking him slightly, he groaned and just laid there smelling like cooked fish. Deidara busted out laughing and Itachi just stared at Kisame. You both looked at him then glomped him crying,

"WE"RE SORRY FISHY-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!" you both whined as you held onto the burnt fish who would groan in pain from the weight. Deidara was now on the ground in tears from laughing so hard, itachi just looked indifferent as usual and walked over to tend to Kisames burns and told you and Ayase to go and pratice. You both nodded and walked off away from the clearing some.

"Are you sure its ok to let them go by themselves un?" Deidara asked as he wiped a tear from his eye, Itachi nodded and contiuned healing Kisame.

"Aya-chan? Do you wanna play tag?" You asked as you both walked into another clearing, she shyly looked back to where you just came from then looked at you again and stuttered shyly

"W-we wont g-go to far w-will we?" You shook your head no and smiled at her, she smiled back and you both started to play tag. You both ran around laughing and were jumping around and on eachother, but you both didn't realize that you got farther and farther away from Itachi, Deidara and Kisame.

"Aya-chan!" you shouted before you tackled her to the ground, making you both roll down a hill laughing happily, you both sat up and started to run again, this time with Ayase chasing you. You both ran up and down the trees with ease, controling chakra into your feet easily, you both didn't stop until both your ears twitched hearing this...


	13. Kidnapped!

**Kiddnapped**

"HOW CAN THEY DO THAT SO EASILY!!! THEY'RE JUST KIDS!!?!?!?!?" a blond haired boy shouted at a man that had silver hair as he pointed at you and Ayase, both your tails bushed out in fear at seeing the intruders.

"And they're foxes?" the pink haired said while looking at you, you both jumped down the tree and looked around whimpering, neither of you knew the way back, you didn't even know where you were!

"They're only Kits, they're no harm really" the silver haired man said as he looked at you both, taking in your appearances, his eyes widened some as he noticed the akatsuki symbol on your outfits. You didn't notice thought because your nose caught that scent, the scent that lead you to Itachi....and your eyes widened with hope and saddness.

"D-daddy?" you whispered as you cautiously walked over to the blond, '_his scent..could it be...daddy...where are you?..._' he backed away from you as you got closer to him until he was against a tree.

"Whoa! What do you think your doing kid?" the blond boy said, you just looked up at him as you took in his scent some more, his stomach, thats where it was coming from, you walked up and dug into his jacket, lifting it up quickly in your search, sniffing and smelling him, you saw a wierd marking on his belly, your daddys scent was all over it.

"Daddy! Daddy! I found you!" you cried out as you nuzzled into his stomach, the blond gave you an angry look and was about to pull you off him until he saw the tears that fell onto his stomach as you nuzzled into him,

"Kakashi-sensai?" he asked to older ninja, but you didn't do anything as you nuzzled into his stomach and cried. Kakashi looked at you and studied you for a bit, Sakura stared at you with saddened eyes.

"She thinks your her dad naruto" she whispered but her guess was soon proven wrong

"Daddy, can you come home now? I miss you..." you whimpered when you didn't see him, your tail and ears hung down sadly as you kept nuzzleing into Narutos stomach,

"please...otosan..." Kakashi seemed to be watching you with some intrest then looked over to the other fox and smiled kindly under his mask as Ayase whimpered, her tail bushed out to its fullest and her ears flat against her head

"Its ok there, we wont hurt you" he said holding out a hand to Ayase, she flinched but stood her ground before whimpering for you to leave. You gave her a sad look and then nuzzled one last time into the blonds stomach before going to her side. The group of people watched you both suspciciously as you stared at the ground and then looked up at them, you then jumped on them and started to fight them with simple taijutsu that you just learned as Ayase formed the fireball jutsu you guys just learned as well. The silver haired man looked at her with wide eyes along with another boy who looked alittle like Itachi, you jumped back as she let the fireball go.

"we need to go home, Kit-chan" Ayase whimpered you nodded and pulled her in a random direction into the bushes.

Once the smoke had cleared Kakashi and his team looked around, the small kitsunes were nowhere in sight.

"Kakashi-sensai...that was..." he nodded cutting Sakura off

"Fireball Jutsu. Yes. Although the flame was blue, she must be an ice or snow fox, but yes it was" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke was staring at the ground with his fist clenched.

"We're not just gonna let them go are we sensai? They're only kids." Sakura said as she looked to her sensai. Kakashi shook his head no then turned to his team.

"We need to get these 2 kitsunes to the hokage." he said and they all nodded before tracking down which direction you went and then started jumping through the trees.

**Back with you~**

You were running pulling Ayase along with you, you had to get to Itachi and Deidara, you both ran and ran, you were too scared to change into your fox forms. Your eyes that held unshed tears burst as you started to cry as you ran. You wipped your eyes quickly as you cried trying to see better but it would then go blurry from all the tears. Your ears twitched and you yiped making a sharp turn as you almost ran into the pink haired ninja you both saw earlier. You pulled Ayase along, your grip on her hand like steel, you were to scared to let her go. You kept dodging trees and people as you ran, but soon you got really tired, the tears you were sheding draining you more and more, soon it was Ayase who was dragging you along. You were so scared and tired, you needed to rest, you listened for movements but heard none,

"Aya-chan, lets hide here" you said as you pulled her over to a hollowed out tree, you both crawled inside it and held onto eachother, Ayase whimpered and you nuzzled her telling her it was gonna be ok, she nuzzled you back as you were crying.

"Ita-kun..." you mumbled as you silently cried, next thing you knew you were pulled out and in someones arms, they held onto you tightly, you looked up to see the silver haired man holding you. You whimpered and tried to get out of his grasp but he held onto you, Ayase was in the pink haired girls arms trying to get away like you were, you both whimpered and made kit noises.

"its ok now your safe" the pink haired girl cooed to Ayase trying to get her to calm down you both squirmed and struggled until you both were tired, you were the first to relax due to your crying, your eyes drifted shut as you were in the mans arms.

"Daddy....ita-kun...." you mumbled trying to stay awake, Ayase got tired too and started to fall asleep from using alot more chakra than she was used too. The man holding you turned to his team and was talking about something but you couldn't hear because you had fallen sound asleep.

"Alright, we need to get these 2 back to the Hokage." Kakashi said as they started to jump through the trees, but where stopped by 2 figures in black cloaks.

"Itachi." Sasuke growled as he looked at his older brother, Itachi ignored him as his eyes fell onto the sleeping Kits, Deidaras eyes did the same.

"It would be wise to let the kits go un." Deidara growled at the team standing before him and Itachi.

"No." Sakura said as she held onto Ayase who was curled up in her arms asleep, Deidara glared at her fiercely as Itachi glared at Kakashi, when he noticed Kits face was red from her crying, but before they could start anything Kakashi did a qucik transportation jutsu back to the village. Deidara and Itachi growled and made their way back to the base to tell Leader-sama of the Kits situation.


	14. Welcome To Konoha

**Welcome to Kohona**

**~Hidden Leaf villaage~**

Kakashi and team 7 now stood before the Hokage with the 2 kits in their arms, the kits were still asleep as they explained to the Hokage how they were found.

"They were just out in the middle of nowhere! And once we had them we were stopped by the Akatsuki!!" Sakura said as she looked down at the sleeping kit she had in her arms. Naruto kept looking over at the kit that Kakashi was holding, then finally not able to take it anymore he burst.

"And THIS one" Naruto said as he pointed to the kit in his senseis arms "was rubbing her face in my stomach and calling 'daddy'!!" Naruto shouted making both of the kits wake up, they both yawned cutely showing small pearly white fangs to their captors. Kit rubbed her eyes and looked around, then she started to panic and so did Ayase, both of the kits squirmed trying to get out of the arms of whoever was holding them. The Hokage watched as Sakura and Kakashi tried to still the Kits.

"Let them go" the Hokage said, Kakashi nodded and him and Sakura let go of both of the Kits. Both Ayase and Kit bolted around the room, Ayase hid in the corner and Kit sat infront of her protectively.

**~Kit Pov~**

You sat infront of Ayase as she whimpered in the corner behind you, you whimpered slightly but stood your ground and started to growl at them. There was someone new there with you all and you looked at him, he had a big hat on his head that looked like fun to play with, he sat there smoking a pipe just watching you both. Ayase hid behind you and you put your bushed out tail around her trying to hide her. The old man with the funny hat started talking while he stared, but not to you, to someone else

"Naruto. Sit down infront of the Kits." he said to the blond boy from earlier, who didn't look like he really wanted to be there. He made a small whining noise then huffed and flopped down infront of you with his arms crossed, staring at you. Your eyes then welled up again as his scent hit you, your daddys' scent was there, you made kit noises and started to cry.

"Daddy...otosan please..." you whimpered as you looked at him

"GIVE OTOSAN BACK!!!" you shouted at them, they all just looked at you

"We dont have your otosan little one" the pink haired girl said as she stepped forward, you growled at her angrily showing your small fangs.

"Yes you do! I smell otosan!!!" you shouted as you jumped and landed ontop of the blond boy, the other people there were going to do something but the Hokage stopped them with a raise of his hand. You were pulling the orange jacket up and placing your small claws on the boys belly, over his navel, and started to rub it slightly.

"Then how come he smells like my daddy!!! why!" you whimpered as you laid your head down where your hand had been and started to nuzzle it.

"I want my daddy...I want my otosan back....." you cried as you took in his scent some more, you then felt him place an arm on you and started to pet you as you cried, you looked up at the blond, something was different? His eyes were red as he petted you and his whisker marks were darker. You stared up at him, those eyes, you knew those eyes, you sniffled and he wipped your tears away.

"Daddy...?" you whispered up at him, he winked at you and your eyes shined, you made happy lil kit noises at him as you hugged him and he smiled at you.

"Naruto..." you heard the people behind him say but you whimpered confused, it was your daddy wasn't it? He ignored them and looked at you with his blood red eyes, into your big purple ones, he nuzzled you quickly and placed a soft kiss on your forehead.

"It's alright my kit, daddys here...i'll watch over you" he whispered into your ear before his eyes changed back to the sky blue they originally were. You felt comforted by those words and stopped your crying. The old man started talking again as the blond just sat there staring at you with wide eyes, you went back and sat with Ayase to comfort her.

"It's ok! My daddy said so!" you told her as you pulled her up, you both then went over to the man with the funny hat and started to play around him, popping up here and there on his shoulder, on his desk, ontop of his head. The others just watched you both and the old man sat there with his eyes closed as he started talking.

"From what I've just seen, the young one here is Kyuubis Kit" at the mention of Kit you popped up and looked at them, they looked at you and the old man spoke again

"Is that your name little one?" he asked you curiously, you looked at him and nodded

"mhm, thats what daddy called me, and Ita-kun said so too" you said happily then stopped and looked at the old man again

"Ano where is Ita-kun?"

"And Nii-chan" Ayase popped up next to you and you both looked at the old man with happy eyes thinking that he knew. He looked at you with calm eyes, then you heard a growl and looked to see the dark haired boy with his head down and fist clenched trembling some.

"DONT. Show affection toward that murderer." he growled at you, your ears went flat and you just looked at him, you didn't like him.

"Ita-kuns nicer than you" you mumbled making him glare at you and try to hit you, you yiped and jumped down quickly then kicked him in the back, you grabbed Ayases hand and started to run to the door but you didn't make it out, instead you were being held again by the silver and pink haired ninjas. Instead of squirming you pouted this time and Ayase kept asking where nii-chan was. The Hokage thought for a moment then nodded for Kakashi and Sakura to sit you both down in chairs infront of him and told them all to leave, they left and you and Ayase looked at him curiously, he cleared his throat before he started to talk.

"I noticed the symbols on your outfits, may i ask what it means?" he asked you both politely, you both looked at the small red cloud on your clothes and then up at him.

"N-nii-chan, gave i-it to m-me." Ayase stuttered while playing with her tail shyly, you looked up at him when he turned to you

"Ita-kun" you said and he nodded, he thought for a moment then turned back to you after taking a drag from his pipe

"How would you 2 like to stay in the village for a bit?" he asked you both, you and Ayase looked at each other then to him. You both wanted to go home but you didn't know how to get there.

"Will you look for Ita-kun and DeiDei-chan?" you asked him, he nodded his head at you both and you looked at Ayase.

"They will find DeiDei-chan and Ita-kun for us!" you said happily, she smiled and you both nodded and he called the people back inside the room.

"Naruto, the kits will stay with you" Naruto moaned about not knowing how to take care of kids and such but in the end you both ended up staying with him. You all walked out of the Hokages office and Ayase held onto Sakuras hand and you were busy looking around, but Naruto held onto your hand making sure you didn't run off.

**Naruto Pov~**

I was now stuck with not one but TWO kits!!!! Kami why do you hate me!!! One kit was clinging onto Sakuras arm right when we left the old mans office, and the other one started to run around looking at the things which apparently Kyuubi didn't like.

**Hold Kits hand, I dont want her running off shes young still.**

I groaned and grabbed the Kits hand making her only look around from my side. Kyuubi's child is now living with me, greeeeat. I sighed mentally and Kyuubi growled at me.

_What?_

**She is my only kit. I haven't seen her in so long, PLEASE, take care of her. And let me out every once in awhile to be with her?**

_KYUUBI!?! You know I cant do that!!!_

**Create a shadow clone and I will concentrate on going into that. Just let me play with her at night...Please.**

I thought about it, Kyuubi never says please. I groaned in my mind.

_You better not try anything!!!_

**Thank you.**

And with that we stopped talking and I looked down at the kit holding my hand. '_Kyuubi must really love her_'.I said to myself as we walked through town with the kits, who where oblivious to the stares that they got from the other villagers.


	15. Stuck with the Kits Part 1

**Stuck with the kits: Day 1**

The kits were bored as Ayame rode on Sakuras back and Kit was on Narutos shoulders, they all were walking threw the village showing the kits where everything was since this was there future home, but of course the kits didnt know that. The kits just looked around boredly wondering when itachi and deidara were going to come and take them home. Then they smell ramen and their eyes got big and they both jumped off of Sakura and Naruto and bolted down the streets following their noses until they came to a ramen shop and they jumped on the stools standing on them eagerly asking if they could have some ramen. The shop owner smiled at the two kits and got both of them some ramen which they both thanked for with big happy eyes before shouting an "Itakimatsu!" (sp) and digging into their ramen, as the owner of the shop smiled at them. He didnt bother with worrying about how these children had ears and tails, it would ruin the moment of cuteness.

**Naruto POV**

"God Damn it!!!" you shouted as you all ran after the Kits. You could hear Kyuubi growling at you and pacing around in his cage annoyed.

**YOU LOST MY KIT!! he shouted angrily, **

**IM GOING TO FIND HER!!! He snarled and then I was gone.**

**Kyuubi POV**

You snarled at the humans around you and tracked down your kits scent, she wasn't too far from here. You ran towards her avoiding the humans easily and found her in the ramen shop your body always goes into. You walked inside and was behind her instantly, letting out a low growl she then noticed your presence.

"Kit." You growled down at her as she looked up at you with her big purple eyes, her ears pulled back in submission.

"D-D-Daddy?!" She shouted in happiness but also in a guilty tone. You looked down at her with fatherly authority as she put on the puppy eyes.

"Come on." You said as you pulled her gently off the stool and sat her onto the ground along with the other kit and took both their hands. You then ran back to where them members of your body's team where,

"There they are!!!" the pink haired annoyance that naruto likes shouted as you landed infront of them setting both the kits down. Their sensei noticed the difference in your appearance and held his team back steadily while watching you.

"Kakashi-sensei? Whats wrong?" pinky questioned, you then walked the kits over to them and stopped infront of them looking down at your kit as she was playing with her tail avoiding your gaze.

"Kit." you said looking at her, she looked up at you and you made a small growl, she whimpered and you growled again, louder this time and demanding respect, she stepped forward some still holding your hand and her tail with her ears back she looked up at them,

"Gomen, for running off. We sorry." she apologized and looked back up at you, you nodded and she came back and nuzzled into your leg some. You pulled her close to you, rubbing her head softly. You held the other kits hand out to pinky and she took it from you picking her up and bringing a shy lil Ayase to her chest, you then turned to Kakashi and he kept his guard up around you steadily.

"Be sure to watch and make sure Naruto keeps kit safe." You said right before giving Naruto back control of his body, you watched from inside your cage as Kakashi looked down at your kit with surprised eyes.


	16. Stuck with the Kits Part 2

**Stuck with the Kits: Day 1 [Part 2]**

Naruto looked down at with a shocked expresion as he noticed Sakura holding Ayase and Kit nuzzled against his leg. Then he turned to his sensei who was looking down at the Kit with surprised eyes.

"Um..Kakashi-sensei?" he said and his sensei looked up before smiling at his student from under his mask and then turning to walk towards Narutos house,

"I believe that the kits are probably tired and need a bath." he said smiling back at the group of students as they nodded and followed him to Narutos apartment, naruto looked down as he noticed a tug on his pants leg,

"Ano..Oto-san's karada? C-can you carry me?" Kit asked as she held her hands out to him, Naruto smiled some and bent down picking the small kit up. She smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder as she watched him walking before she closed her eyes and nuzzled into his shoulder. He looked at you some before smiling and walking up to his apartment where everyone waited and unlocked the door.

**Kits POV**

Both you and Ayase jumped down and ran around curiously, it was a new place to you both so that meant time to investigate!!! The apartment wasn't really big but it was kinda dirty you and Ayase snooped around happily, jumping on the bed and couch, running around the rooms, jumping and rooting around in the closets!

"Hey!" Naruto shouted to you both as Ayase came out of a drawer with underware stuck ontop of her head and you with a jacket half-way on you. They all sweatdropped at the sight you both created, you both sniffed around alil more until you heard the sound of running water. Your ears went flat and Ayases perked up,

"It's a good temperature." you heard the pink haired girl say and then the water stopped. Your eyes instantly went wide as you noticed them walk out of the bathroom you both had explored alil bit ago, you made a squeek and started to burry yourself into the closet as far back as you could go. You could hear Ayase jump up and wait for the pink haired girl to take her hand, then there was a shuffling of feet,

"Hey, where'd the other one go?" you heard and then the voice of the one whos hair looked like a ducks butt answer,

"She's in the closet dobe." then the shuffling stopped and then the clothes around you were moved and you tried to bury yourself deeper until you were picked up gently by the silver haired man. He picked you up and smiled at you gently through his mask and started towards the bathroom,

"Lets get you bath." He said happily and I started to struggle and whine as he walked into the bathroom where Ayase was in the tub sitting happily as pinky washed her hair,

"Um...you might want to wait, when I sat her in here the water got ice cold." Pinky said as Ayase smiled up at her and played with some of the bubbles, Kakashi smiled and you squirmed crying to crawl away from the water. You were halfway over his shoulder when your eyes noticed a small orange book sticking out of his back pocket, you wiggled all over his shoulder until your small fingers clasped around the book and pulling it out of his pocket. You opened it and flipped in the pages stopping on something that confused you, it was a man and a woman and they were wrestling? AH! it looked like he was hurting her!!! She looks hurt!! You crawled back into his arms and showed him the picture,

"WHY IS HE HURTING HER!!!" you cried scared for the woman, she looked like she was gonna cry and you didn't like it. The mans eye got wide as he grabbed the book from your hands and closed it quickly,

"You shouldn't root ariound in peopled pockets Kit, its not nice." He said trying to change the subject, you gave a pout, your not gonna be satisfied with that stupid diversion and then gave him a look,

"Fine. Then where do babies come from!" you demanded then gave him a confused look as his face froze, you poked his cheek but got no reaction. You decided now you could run off because pinky was rinsing the soap out of Ayases hair and draining the water, you jumped out of his arms and bolted around into the livingroom then hid behide the couch. Duck Butt and Naruto were sitting on the couch wondering why you were hiding behind the couch, then Kakashi came out and started to look for you, you hid farther behind the couch and then all of a sudden you were lifted up by Duck Butt. He just looked at you and then you grabbed his hair irritated,

"LET GO DUCK BUTT!" you shouted as you squirmed around, then you froze hearing Pinkys voice,

"All done! Ayase-chan is all squeeky clean!" she giggled and Ayase shyed away some from everyone but did smile happily from behind Pinkys legs, in a clean long light blue t-shirt that Naruto had, and you started to whine,

"Nnnnooo!!! I dont wanna bath!!!! you cant make me!!!" you shouted and Duck Butt sighed and carried you into the bathroom as you struggled and pulled at his hair trying to get him to let go,

"I'm gonna need help." he groaned to the others and then everyone followed with the bathroom door open so that they could lend a hand if needed. Inside the bathroom however was a different story...you had hit a pressure point in his arm and he dropped you and you scrammed only to be brought back in by Kakashi again,

"Now now, you need a bath lil one." he said to you and called for Pinky to help them get you out of your clothes (Me: Ok just so there is no misunderstanding with anyone, this whole bath scene is not to be taken in a perverted way ok? YOUR ONLY 5!!!!) Kakashi had to hold you down as Pinky took off the training outfit you had on and then they TRIED to get you into the water in the tub. You squirmed and bit and clawed at them until they dropped you and you ran out naked! You were now hiding in a cabnet in the kitchen glaring at the door if they opened it, you heard footsteps stop infront of it and then it opened revealing Ayase? You looked at her and then told her to get in you were hiding, she nodded and got in with you sitting next to you, she sniffed you slightly and noticed you did smell some.

"K-kit-chan...you do smell." she murmured and you then sniffed yourself and nodded sadly,

"Alright...Aya-chan..." you murmured as she opened the cabnet and then held her hand out to you, you took it and she lead you to the bathroom, you with your head down as you walked. Everyone watched you as Ayase led you to Naruto,

"K-kit-chan..needs a b-bath" she murmured to Pinky who was beside Naruto and you kept looking down, then you felt a warm tail wrap around you and your eyes shined as you noticed a red thing wrap around you and sit you into the water gently but then it was gone quickly, then Duck Butt started to wash your hair and you glared at him, then pouted he wasn't as nice as Ita-kun. He was silent and then when he started to rinse your hair from the shampoo you shook your head and got him all wet!! You giggled and then Pinky started to wash the rest of your body and you tried to bite her a few times, you didn't like her. Finally you were clean then put into an orange t-shirt, both you and Ayase were running around the apartment playing tag while everyone else was getting dry.

When everyone came out you instantly jumped onto the silver haired man when he sat on the couch, you wanted your answers now.

"Why was that man hurting that woman!" you demanded looking up at him with big eyes, everyone gave Kakashi a strange look asking the silent question 'What is she talking about?' Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise and flipped to the page you were talking about, everyones mouths dropped,

"YOU LET HER READ _THAT_!?!?!?!" They all shouted, Kakashi sighed and shook his head,

"She took it and looked at it." He said you growled at him and gave him a look he just smiled under his mask calmly,

"He wasn't hurting her, he was making her feel good." He said and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura both fell and then Naruto grabbed you and held you close to him as Sakura yelled at their sensei

"You cant tell a child about that!!!" she shouted you pouted but you could feel your fathers energy wrap around you and you sighed snuggling into it. Naruto sat you down with Ayase infront of the TV and turned it on to cartoons and both you and Ayases eyes grew and you were hypnotized in the world of cartoons.


	17. Horror Movies and Rekidnapping

**Horror Movies and Re-Kidnapping**

It was nighttime now, Kit and Ayase were sitting in a fort they had made out of pillows and the couch, as all the members of Team 7 sat around getting ready to watch a movie. Naruto popped in Saw 2 and hit play before flopping on the part of the couch that wasn't destroyed by the two energetic kits. The kits had never seen a scary movie before and it didn't turn out to well for team 7. Not long after the movie started the kits got scared,

"NII-CHAN!"

"ITA-KUN!"

"WE'RE SCARED!" both the kits whined as they bolted out of their fort, Ayase jumped into Sakuras arms and Kit jumped into Narutos jacket.

"NARUTO! I thought you said they were asleep!" Sakura scolded Naruto as she tried to calm and shush the whimpering Kit in her arms; Ayase whimpered crying and buried her face into Sakuras chest. Kit was crying inside Narutos jacket whimpering for her daddy or ita-kun. She felt her fathers' energy flood around her trying to comfort her as Naruto tried to calm her down and was doing a very bad job. Ayase was calmed down a little but was still crying into Sakuras chest asking for her nii-chan over and over, Sakura felt sad for the little one and hugged her tightly telling her its ok. Naruto was stuck with a bawling Kit whose tears were running down her face and onto his chest and stomach.

_**.. NOW! Kyuubi yelled in Narutos head as Naruto was now desperate to get the kit to stop her crying, he relinquished his control and Kyuubi took over. (**__**Me: the lights are turned off so they can't tell**__**) He pulled Kit closer to his body and nuzzled her head gently before he licked her tears off her cheeks, **_

"Hush Kit. It's ok, it's just a movie." He whispered to her as he stroked her ears gently, after masking his change in chakra his red chakra tail wrapped under his jacket and around his kit. She cuddled into it as her muffled cries turned to whimpers and then she was sound asleep, Kyuubi kissed her head gently before giving Naruto control again, Naruto sighed lightly before he stood up and carried the Kit into his guest room and placed her down in the bed covering her up gently with the blankets before whispering to Sakura to bring the sleeping Ayase to the room as well placing her down next to Kit and then tucking them both in and shut the door, leaving it cracked.

"I guess another time Naruto" Kakashi smiled as him, Sakura, and Sasuke nodded and headed towards the door, Naruto sighed and nodded as he waved bye to his teammates and then went back inside.

"I can't believe that they watched Saw 2 with the kits in the room, un." Deidara murmured as him and Itachi after having watched the whole ordeal with the Kits and so badly wanted to come out when the kits started to cry for them. Itachi nodded slightly and then waited for all the lights to go out before they both moved silently in the darkness. They wandered silently to the guest room where the kits were snuggled up together sleeping soundly from all their crying earlier, Itachi and Deidara looked down at the kits before pulling out the blankets that they had brought to wrap the kits up in, (Me: they came prepared) Deidara picked Ayase up gently and she almost started to whimper.

"Shhh, un. It's Nii-chan, un" Deidara whispered gently as he brought Ayases' head to rest against his shoulder, she sniffed softly taking in his scent before she snuggled into him,

"Nii-chan..." she murmured softly in her sleep making Deidara smile before he turned and snuck back out waiting for Itachi by his clay bird. Itachi picked Kit up and she woke up some looking around as Itachi just looked at her while wrapping her in the blanket, she looked up at him and yawned before nuzzling into him,

"Ita-kun...where we...going?" Kit murmured as she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep again. Itachi held her gently as he left Narutos apartment heading towards where Deidara was waiting on top of his clay bird and taking off after Itachi and Kit had gotten on. Both of the kits slept so deeply as they all headed back to the base,

"I'm glad we have them back un." Deidara murmured as he placed Ayase inside his cloak to shield her from the wind as he steered the bird towards the base, Itachi nodded as he pulled Kit a little closer to him. He wouldn't show how much he was relieved that they had both the kits back, mainly Kit, he was worried about her but he would never tell anyone that. They landed at the base and Deidara and Itachi were greeted by Leader-sama who nodded after seeing the kits and then they were dismissed, Itachi and Deidara both went their separate ways towards their rooms holding onto the kits.

**Itachi POV**

You walked into your room and locked the door before going to the bed and sitting Kit down on it gently, placing her under the covers. You sighed as you watched her snuggle tightly into the blankets on the bed and make a small noise of contentment. You changed into a pair of sweatpants and then climbed into bed as well pulling Kit closer to you just so you knew she was there. You stroked her long purple hair and played with it some amazed at how such a small creature, so young too, could affect you this much. You placed a soft kiss to her forehead before you closed your eyes falling asleep for the night.


	18. Welcome Home!

**Welcome Home!**

Kit yawned nuzzling closer to Itachis' warm body as she started to wake, Itachi smiled softly down at her with coal black eyes. He watched as the small fox stirred and rubbed her eyes as she sat up some more. Clutching her Daddy to her side as she looked up at him sleepily, her hair a mess and frazzled causing Itachi to stifle a small chuckle. 'Such a small thing to have so much power over me.' Itachi thought silently as he stood up from the bed and went to the closet to get him and Kit clothes for the day. He was relieved that she was back with him, just as Deidara was happy that Ayase was back with him.

Picking some clothes out for Kit he sat them on the bed before turning to go and get a shower. Kit watched as Itachi shut the door silently before she crawled out of bed and snuck over to the door. She remembered the picture she saw in the silver haired mans book and was curious, so carefully she crept into the bathroom as Itachi had the shower on and was inside it. Her fox ears and tail were on alert as she sneaked her way over to the shower before she opened the curtain and peaked inside and looked curiously at a naked Itachi. He had one like the man in the picture had!

"Kit. What are you doing?" Itachi asked as he turned his body away from Kit's huge purple eyes that seemed to try and look even after he was turned. Kit looked up at Itachi smiling widely knowing she got caught peeping at him. "What's that Ita-kun? In Silver-sans book a man had one too and he was hurting a lady!" She exclaimed as she pointed towards Itachis manliness, she wanted to know what it was and would Ita-kun hurt someone with it like in Silver-sans book.

Itachi stared at Kit for a few moments unsure what to do or say. He remembered having this certain 'talk' with his parents when he was younger but he wasn't affected because he was already ANBU. Kit stood there holding the curtain to the shower open curiously, waiting for his answer to her question. "Go get dressed Kit." Was the only answer he gave her as he turned to finish his shower; pouting Kit went back to their room and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and sat on the bed waiting for Itachi.

Sighing deeply Itachi stood from the bathroom fully dressed and turned towards the door holding out his hand for Kit. She hopped off the bed and took it and walked with Itachi down towards the kitchen, where Deidara and Ayase were sitting, Deidara having a mortified look on his face. Ayase saw Kit and smiled before jumping down and starting to play.

"Ayase walked in on me while I was in the bathroom, un...she saw everything yeah." Deidara grumbled as he lifted his head from its resting place in his folded arms. Itachi nodded and sat down next to him, "Kit decided to peek into the shower while I was in." He murmured as they both watched the kitsunes play quietly.

"Show them porn, simple fix." Hidan shouted from the living room, earning a glare from Kakuzu who hugged his money closer "You buy it yourself." He growled somewhat as he went back to counting it. Kisame sat there quietly listening to them both go back and forth, Hidan saying it was the easy way and Kakuzu saying he won't give them one cent of his money. Sasori was reading a book in the corner quietly not wanting any part in this conversation, he had to deal with that once, and with his grandma. He shivered slightly remembering that awful conversation.

Leader-sama heard their predicament and almost passed out from shock while Konan just laughed, which in general just scared everyone. While Deidara and Itachi joined in the argument about allowing the Kits to watch porn, Zetsu had picked up the rambunctious kits and took them to his garden and sat them down.

"Flower-kun?" they both questioned looking up at him with curiosity written all over their cute faces. Zetsu smiled some and picked out a flower he knew was male and one that was female and held them out to the kits that took them happily and watched as he had them sit down.

"Ayase-kun, you have a boy flower, it's like Deidara and Itachi, Kit-kun, you have a girl flower like you and Ayase-kun." He started as both kitsunes nodded their heads, "**How do you think flowers grow?**" His dark side continued, giving time for both kits to think. "Ground?" Ayase murmured softly looking up at Zetsu who turned to Kit for her answer "um...Ground?" both of them answered confused and curious.

Zetsu shook his head some as he corrected them, "**Seeds.**" "Flowers come from seeds. Seeds are made by girl flowers like Kit-kuns. But the seeds need pollen from the boy flower like Ayase-kuns for them to grow into flowers. Boy flowers have something different from Girl flowers but they need each other in order to make more flowers." "**Understand?**"

Both kits sat in silence contemplating what was said before nodding and smiling some "Thank you Flower-kun!" They both said happily as they jumped on Zetsu giving him a giant hug and giggling. Walking back into the Akatsuki base everyone was confused when both Kits just acted normal again and went to watching TV instead of asking about Itachi and Deidaras manly parts.


	19. FUCK YOU PINKYSAN!

**FUCK YOU PINKY-SAN!**

The small kits have been back home with the rest of the Akatsuki for about a week now. With no rescue attempts or search parties by Team 7 or the rest of Kohana, Pein deemed it fine for the young ones to start their training again. Itachi and Deidara were not very thrilled about it but had no say because the kits training resumed while both of them were off on missions. Thus, leaving the small kits training to be done by either Tobi and Zetsu or Hidan and Kakuzu. Unfortunately, their trainers were the latter of the two options.

Big childish eyes looked up at the pair of men before them, Hidan standing their staring back at the two kits before him and Kakuzu counting his money quietly. "ALRIGHT! Where the fuck do we begin…." Hidan muttered as he stared back at the sets of blue and purple eyes watching him. Hidan smirked grasping his Jashin amulet tightly, "RELIGION!" He shouted with some glee of the thought of the 2 kitsunes worshiping his god. Kakuzu grunted glaring up at his partner before deciding to take over, "work on your tai-jutsu" he muttered to the small kits before Hidan turned on him with his scythe growling at him for cutting off his speech about Jashin. Kit and Ayase giggled watching the two team members fight before going over to a small clearing to practice, keeping the 2 adults in eye sight.

"FUCK YOU KAKUZU!" Hidan shouted in a huff as they both sat down, one licking the blood from his hand the other counting his money preciously. Watching the kits closely the pair tended their wounds and shouting out advice to the children before tossing a set of kunai into the clearing having them work with real weapons. Both watched silently when they felt the presence of 4 chakra signatures, those belonging to team 7. Lavender and green eyes turned to where the chakra was coming from, one with a scowl the other impassive, with a whistle the kits ears perked up and they rushed over to Hidan.

"Yes Hi-Chan?" they both asked looking up at their babysitters for the day wondering why they were both not looking at them. "Time to go." Kakuzu stated turning away taking Ayase's hand softly, Hidan smirked thirsty for blood looking down at the small Kit next to him as she tugged on his cloak. "Hi-Chan?" She muttered confused why they weren't following Kakuzu. Hidan smirked and waited for team 7 to arrive, '_maybe just one kill before we leave_' he thought maliciously as he drew his scythe.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi stood before the 2 in slight fear, "K-Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura muttered looking at the Akatsuki member before her eyes fell onto Kit beside him, "let her go!" she shouted blindly taking a step forward. Hidan barked a laugh at the pinkette. "She's free to go where she pleases, isn't that right Kit-Chan?" He said looking down at the kitsune who stared at the group confused, "But I'm home?" she asked confused as to why the team wanted to take her away from her family.

Sakura growled at Hidans tricky words, "She's not safe with the likes of you!" She shouted angrily, Hidan couldn't help holding his sides from laughter, Kit was confused but now angry at the pink haired member who said she wasn't safe, doubting her family's ability to protect her and Ayase. Tiny hands balled up into fists as three words left the child's mouth. "FUCK YOU PINKY-SAN!" Kit shouted making Hidan proud and Sakura taken back. In blind rage Kit rushed Sakura swiping her kunai along the kunoichi's stomach with a growl before jumping back to Hidan where she stared with angry eyes at the bleeding member.

Hidan held onto Kits hand watching as she shook from anger, probably unaware of what she had just done. "Well I believe we should get going." With that said he performed a jutsu taking them back to the base where Kit broke down into tears confused on why Sakura said her family was no good and started to cry for Itachi. Ayase tried to calm her adopted sister and licked at her cheeks softly nosing her, Kit continued to cry.

Pein heard the commotion of Kit's crying and headed toward it, finding her in a ball weeping. After hearing the details from Hidan he carefully picked up the little one and held her lightly as he took her with him to his room. Rubbing her back softly and rocking her gently he got her crying down to a few sniffles before sitting her down on his bed. "Itachi will be home in the next few days, tell me what's wrong, little one." He asked gently as she fiddled with the kunai she still clutched, "Pinky-san said my family was no good and and it made me mad….so I attacked her and and cut her tummy…." Kit explained softly sniffing the whole time.

Pein nodded thoughtfully, they would need to relocate earlier than planned if they have found both kits twice now. "Lay down and rest little one, you know we protect you and Ayase." He told her as he tucked the small child in bed for a nap, rubbing her back until she fell asleep.


	20. Moving Time

**Moving Time**

Both the kits wandered around the now empty base looking around for anything left behind as the other Members gathered the rest of their things and headed towards the entrance. Itachi and Deidara had returned earlier that day and were standing at the entrance of the abandoned base waiting; with a whistle to the kits they turned and headed out with the rest of the Akatsuki as Ayase and Kit ran to catch them. All that was left behind was the outfits that Team 7 gave them from their short stay in Kohana. "Ita-kun? Where are we goings?" asked Kit in curiousity as she followed him, Deidara, and Ayase out the tunnel. Itachi stayed silent and continued on ahead making sure Kit was by his side the whole time. '_She's been her normal self since I've returned…_' Itachi pondered the news he received when he had returned from him and Deidaras latest mission.

_He walked into the base quietly but unlike Deidara he received no greeting from his little Kitsune, infact he didn't even see her. '_Pein would like to see you Itachi_' Konan informed him as he looked at Ayase and Deidaras reunion one more time before nodding and heading into the direction of Peins office. Once he opened the door the familiar shadows shrouded everything in darkness, except for a small night light that was above a small bed, where Kit sat quietly with her knees folded up to her chest her Daddy stuffy sitting next to her untouched. Before Itachi could call to her he felt Pein's chakra signature next to him, Sharingan activated he glared slightly at their leader before looking back at Kit. "_She hasn't moved from that spot for a few days, there was an altercation while training. She injured one of Kohanas ninjas, the pink haired one I'm told._" As Pein continued to inform Itachi, Kit started to cry quietly. "Ita-kun….Daddy…." Pein finished his small story as Kit started to cry, "She won't ask for anyone but you and the Demon fox". With a silent nod, Itachi stepped forward towards the bed as Kit continued to cry silently mumbling the same names over and over again. "Ita-kun…." Sitting down on the bed next to her, Itachi gently raised his hand and placed in ontop of her head rubbing the space between her ears. _

_ With a few sniffles Kit looked up with bloodshot eyes that seemed so dead and dull to the world. "Ita-kun..?" With a quiet nod, the dark void in Kit's eyes vanished and she cried anew tears pushing herself into his arms "Ita-kun!" Crying into his chest as she clung tightly to him, Itachi held her gently as he stroked her hair and ears trying to relax and calm her down. Finally she fell asleep in his arms for the first time she's slept in days. "Hmm, Interesting.." Pein said quietly as he turned back to the shadows. Itachi lifted the small kit in his arms and carrid her off to their room, back where she belonged. Placing her down into the bed and tucking her in he was alil shocked that she gripped the collar of his cloak with such a grip her knuckles were white, gently he placed himself next to her and covered them both up, watching as Kit visibly relaxed in her slumber. "Shhh, Ita-kuns here little one" he murmured softly as he pulled the small kit close so she slept soundly…._

Itachi looked down at the small demon child next to him and then back ahead, he would have to train her himself. Her training with others might damage her mind more than they think.

As his mind pondered and planned on his training for her and before they knew it, it was time for them to set up camp for the night. Kit landed next to Itachi and instantly her hand grabbed the cloth of his pants, as she looked around. Itachi looked at her silently '_She doesn't even realize shes doing it.._' He thought as he slowly walked forward and noticed not once did her hand nor her step waver as she followed him. "Kit." Purple eyes shot up looking at him quietly, "We're resting here tonight" Itachi stated as he sat down cross-legged next to a tree, with a small nod, she stood there quietly for a few minutes before there was a small cloud of smoke and she was replaced by a small fox. Itachi watched her quietly as she sniffed at his leg before carefully stepping into his lap and curling herself up into a small ball close to him. Each member looked at the pair silently before setting about their own business of setting up who took what watch and everything else. Itachi looked down at the small fox in his lap and gently brushed his fingers along the soft fur. '_You'll be ok soon Little One_' he thought as he continued to watch the small fox.


	21. The Beginning Returns

**The Beginning Returns**

The next couple of days was filled of the same routine; travel, make camp, and travel some more until they reached their final destination. Kit kept quiet most of the trip, her hands always going instinctively to Itachis cloak at every interval in their trip. Her silence worried everyone especially her 'sister' Ayase, who whimpered to Deidara with worry. "Don't worry, she'll be fine, un." He would say in hopes of comfort to his little kitsune.

"We're here." Leader-sama said as they stopped in front of a cave entrance that was surprisingly close to Kohana. "Is that wise leader-sama, un?" Deidara questioned him cautiously looking down at Ayase and Kit, being so close to Kohana would give Team 7 a chance to find and destroy the base, while taking back the kits as well. Leader gave a smirk before nodding. "The little ones scents are already around the area, for as far as Kohana knows it's just from their previous visit to the town." Everyone nodded putting their trust into Leaders decision and proceeded into the cave.

Kit kept hold of Itachis cloak staring at the ground with little to no emotion. Her small feet touched the cool cave floor expertly, as if she knew exactly where every stone and crack was. Images of a giant white fox spattered with blood filled her mind briefly before disappearing as quickly as they had come. Itachi noticed her ears twitch slightly and her step waver a little but said nothing of it. As she continued to make her way down the various tunnels, Leader-sama pointed out locations of various rooms. Kits eyes widened as that ever painful scent hit her nose down a tunnel separate from where everyone was headed. Itachi looked down when he noticed resistance from Kit for the first time, since their first bath expedition. All too soon she was no longer holding her hand and headed down that very tunnel her nose burning with the scent of her father and another scent…one she should recognize…what was it. Tears rimmed her eyes as he body knew the other scent but her mind could not place it, a pile of large boulders blocked her way from the scents. On the other side of the wall was what she was looking for, Itachi followed after her along with the rest of the Akatsuki who were all intrigued at what could have Kit so riled up after being in such a comatose state for almost a month.

Her body reacted on its own her mind no longer registering what was unfolding as dark purple chakra surrounded her small body as she transformed into her fox form, but instead of her singular tail three more had taken its place, a large pulse from her chakra sent all the boulders blocking the entrance flying away. Everyone stared in slight awe at Kit but then their gaze shifted to what lay behind the wall of rock; massive bones stood where a magnificent creature once lay, a creature who once lived and gave birth only to not survive to see the life of her young. The bones everyone was looking at belonged to Kits mother Rya. Kits mind spun flashes and brief memories of her as a small ball of fluff nosing eagerly at her mother's fur after months of being carried inside her hearing her soft hums and foxy purrs only to be confused as to why her mother would not move. The memory of orange tails picking her up and placing her near her father's warmth while her mother lay unmoving and cold.

The dark purple chakra returned glowing brightly as her body continued to change, her chakra levels reaching heights that even Leader-sama was shocked. Her small body grew in size until she was ten times the size of her kit form, her three tails flailed around angrily as her small fangs grew into sharp razors as she called out a most painful cry, mourning for her mother. Each member of the Akatsuki was thrown back by the sudden blast of chakra that radiated from their no longer small Kit; each landing crouched in various places on the walls, except for Ayase. The blast sent her flying back so hard that she didn't have time to push her own chakra into her feet before her head slammed hard against the stone wall of the cave. "Ayase!" Deidara yelled out her name sharply as he ran to her, cradling her head in his hands gently. "Ayase, are you ok un? Open your eyes for nii-chan? Ayase? un" Deidara felt something wet on his fingertips and noticed blood, "She's bleeding, un!" Leader-sama turned to Itachi quickly, "Calm her down, if she doesn't soon she'll end up hurting herself." Itachi nodded before making his way round the cave walls to be in front of Kit, '_All I have to do is capture her eyes for a moment…._' Her head thrashed around violently as if trying to get rid of something in her mind but couldn't. He had to be quick and careful otherwise she could hurt more than what she already has, "Kit." He shouted her name in a sharp authoritative tone while flaring his chakra up slightly to get her attention. Her head shot in his direction and locked eyes with him and that was all he needed before placing her under a quick Genjustu, and bringing him into her mind with her. From there he understood what was going on and wrong.

_Images from Kits birth surrounded them as they watched her nose her mother's cold dead body with confusion in her purple eyes. The real Kit sat there watching in confusion and pain, unable to move. "Little One..." Her ears perked up but her body didn't move, he stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her head, "Little One." She looked up at him confused "Ita-kun? It's…Its…Momma…" her eyes glazed over with fresh tears as she cried. Itachi nodded as he gently picked her up and held her allowing her tears to run onto his cloak. "I know Little One…I'm sorry…" he whispered to her gently before pressing a spot on her neck causing her to fall unconscious and break the Genjutsu._

Itachi looked down at the unconscious Kit as her body returned back to normal except for her tails, there still remained three. Sasori was bandaging Ayases' head carefully while Diedara held her hand watching with pained eyes. "It seems Kits chakra was strong enough to put Ayase into a small comma before her head was injured." Sasori explained as he finished the bandage, Deidara held Ayase close to him and rocked her gently refusing to let tears fall. All eyes turned to Kit who was now in Itachis arms unconscious, "That was so much chakra..." Kisame muttered quietly as everyone nodded in agreement. Leader-sama nodded, "I believe we just witnessed the full power of Kyuubis' Child." Everyone nodded as Itachi held the small bundle in his arms looking down at her in awe, "I feel we will have to seal this power though, so that something like this doesn't happen unless we plan it to." Pein looked up at Itachi "We must put a seal on her." Itachi glared slightly shocking most of the Akatsuki, "No…I will." Itachi countered, she was HIS kit. Pein looked back at Itachi and noticed the slight look of possession in his stance and nodded. "Very well. You will put the seal on her. Everyone else, let's go back up to the higher tunnels and leave them be." Everyone nodded as they followed in suit back up the tunnels, Diedara holding Ayase closely.

Itachi looked down at Kit his eyes concerned and saddened slightly at what he must do. Placing her down gently he placed his hands over her small body forming hand-signs as he did, forming the seal that would keep such a strong power at bay. '_I'm sorry Little One; it's for your own good._' Forming the final seal he placed his hands over her chest, forming the seal and locking away her ultimate power.


End file.
